Murder in the Mansion
by Julsie14
Summary: 15 characters are sent to a mysterious mansion in which a notorious cereal killer resides. Nobody knows when the killer will strike or who will survive the longest. Each person enters this mansion with one goal in mind: to eventually exit...
1. The Mansion

**Chapter 1: The Mansion**

**This is my first Fanfiction, don't be too rough when reviewing! This chapter is just the Introduction. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario characters.**

Mario sipped his drink and peered out the window at the clouds. Suddenly, the plane started shaking. Turbulence. Mario was reminded of how much he hated planes. He would much rather use cannons or even sling-stars to get around which were also conveniently faster than planes.

Mario sighed. Another 3 hours and he would be arriving at Delphino Airstrip. The annual Mario Power Tennis Tournament would be held there this year.

_Beep._

Mario gazed up. The seatbelt button had just gone off. Mario never actually had taken off his seatbelt.

"Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen, we have begun our descent. We will be arriving at our destination in 20 minutes. Current temperature is..."

Mario had completely zoned out. 20 minutes? They still had another 3 hours to go. Something was wrong. Mario looked out of the window once again. They were farther down now and he could see the ocean. Just ocean. Mario couldn't see any land nearby. What was happening?

Mario sat in panic for the next 15 minutes and every time he looked out the window there was still no land. They weren't too far above the water at this point and Mario was both confused and scared at the same time. Suddenly, there was a big jolt in the plane. Mario shut his eyes tight, expecting something bad to happen. Mario had been on many planes in his life and it sounded as if the plane was coming to a halt. He cracked an eye open and peered out the window.

Sure enough, they had landed on some sort of narrow runway. It wasn't like the one in Delphino Airstrip. Mario remembered it from last time- it had been large and white. The one they were on now was dark grey and narrow.

"We have successfully landed. I suggest you keep your seat belts on in case of sharp turns or a sudden stop."

Mario waited for the plane to come to a halt. He grabbed his suitcase and got off the plane. This was definitely not Isle Delphino. The air was foggy and the sky was dark. He wasn't sure where he was exactly. Mario made his way through the fog, stopping suddenly when he heard hushed voices. Cautiously, he took a step forward.

"Peach?"

Mario heard a small gasp.

"Mario? Is that you?"

Mario stepped forward and saw that the hushed voices belonged to all of his friends that were competing in the Mario Power Tennis tournament.

"What's going on?", he asked.

"We're not exactly sure. You see, all of our planes landed here without explanation. You're the last one to arrive.", Peach responded.

Mario looked around. Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Wario, Yoshi, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Rosalina, Bowser and Bowser Jr were standing there. He was the last one.

This whole thing made no sense. A huge purple limo pulled up. It had many scratches on it and looked very worn.

"Get in.", the driver ordered.

Nobody moved. Daisy turned to the group.

'Should we?' She mouthed.

"I said get in!"

Everyone silently got in. The limo began driving down a bumpy road. It came to a halt in front of a large mansion. Everyone exited the limo, which drove away.

"What is happening...", Yoshi said.

Suddenly, the front doors opened and King Boo floated out.

"Welcome to my mansion! Come in, come in..", he said.

The group walked into the main entrance, with extremely confused looks upon their faces.

"Why are you not in Isle Delphino? There's been a change of plans. You see, there is a murderer in this mansion, and whoever lasts the longest will win a special coin prize..."

Everyone had really disgusted looks on their face.

"Alright, this is really for my own entertainment. I don't really get visitors and I have way too much coins for my own good."

At that, King Boo disappeared, leaving the group alone in a mysterious mansion with a cereal killer.

**What does everyone think of this? Who will be stupid enough to go to the bathroom alone? I'm joking. Who will be the first to die? Find out in Chapter 2, coming soon! Please review telling me what you think and if I should continue, etc. **


	2. The missing steak knife

**Chapter 2: The missing steak knife**

**Another chapter! Thanks to shadowclanwarrior for the advice and owen96 for reviewing. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario characters.**

"This is all so messed up..." Daisy huffed as she yanked her trunk onto the old bed.

"I know. What are we supposed to do?" Peach questioned placing her suitcase on a similar bed across the room.

Peach and Daisy had chosen the farthest bedroom from the stairs and were unpacking some of their things. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid." She responded.

The two princesses walked down the long staircase into a large room on the left. There, most of the gang were sitting at a large wooden table. Almost all of them looked as confused as Peach and Daisy were.

It was late afternoon and the sun was close to setting. Soon, it would be dark... Luigi and Yoshi entered the room, joining the rest of the gang. They had been outside in the backyard.

"So.. What do we-" Toad began saying.

_BOOM._

Everyone turned to face to coat closet door behind them. Something in there had made a sound.

_BOOM BOOM._

No. Something in there was trying to get out. Most of the people had backed up, a few had even ran to a different room. Toadette stared at them all. She had more guts than they did.

She took a deep breath as she took a step towards the door. People were peering behind the chairs, terrified as to what sort of thing was trying to escape the small closet.

Toadette was sweating as she turned the knob of the door and opened it a crack. She reached for the door to open it some more when-

"WAHHAAHA!"

Toadette jumped back in shock and surprise. What she was expecting to jump out of the closet was a murderer. Not Wario.

Wario cackled evilly on the ground. People started coming out from behind their chairs and tables, some looking relieved, some annoyed.

"Wario! That wasn't funny!" Toadette screeched at him.

"Sorry, not sorry!" Wario laughed.

"You should really be more careful.. I don't know if you remember, but there is a killer in this house..." Toadette boomed.

The small mushroom girl glared at Wario, who was just catching his breath on the ground, before stomping away into the room across the hall.

It was now 7:00 at night. The group had just finished eating dinner and were about to watch a movie.

"Um, there's not much of a selection.." Rosalina said examining the movies. Most of them were really dusty.

"Let's watch that one." Waluigi stated pointing to a movie titled, 'Jaws'.

Rosalina placed the movie into the DVD player and turned the television on. She took a seat on the couch next to Yoshi.

"Hey, does this place have popcorn?" Luigi wondered out loud.

"Yeah, I saw some in the pantry earlier today." Toadette said. "I'll go make some."

"WAIT!" Wario hollered at her. Toadette jumped in shock at his scream.

"What?" She responded, trying not to explode.

"Can you bring me the leftover steak from dinner?" Wario asked with a huge smile.

"Ugh. Alright, fine." Toadette responded, annoyed.

Toadette left the room and went to the kitchen two rooms over. She heard the movie start and everyone was silently watching. She entered the kitchen. It was very eerie in here. The curtains were blowing in the windows and there seemed to be a storm outside. She opened the cupboard to get the popcorn. Toadette opened the package and placed it in the microwave.

"2 minutes, not a long wait for popcorn.." Toadette sighed.

She nearly jumped at the sound of something tapping the glass. She spun around, eyes wide in fear, facing the window. Just a branch being blown in the wind. Toadette sighed in relief. She patiently waited for the popcorn to finish. When it was, she dumped the popcorn into a large bowl and proceeded to join the rest of the group. She stopped suddenly.

"Wario's steak..." She grumbled, heading back into the kitchen.

Toadette opened the fridge door and took out a mound of steak. She placed it on a cutting board and went to go fetch a steak knife. She searched absentmindedly for the knife. Toadette frowned as she searched again, this time more seriously. The steak knife was missing.

'But, it had just been here at dinner..' Toadette thought, panic rising within her.

She felt a sudden jolt of pain in her back. Pain was flooded through her body. Toadette slowly looked down at herself. She gasped at what she saw. Protruding from her torso was the tip something sharp. She had found the steak knife.

**Another chapter comes to an end. Chapter 3 coming soon:)**


	3. The worst decision ever made

**Chapter 3: The worst decision Ever made.**

**Yay, another chapter! This is the longest chapter I have ever written, so far. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario characters.**

Toadette felt her dress become soaked with her own blood. She slowly turned around, to come face to face with her killer. Toadette gasped as she saw who the killer was. She opened her mouth to speak, but the blood loss was beginning to hit her.

"Why.." Was all she could manage to say before she collapsed on the floor.

The killer watched as Toadette's chest stopped rising, indicating that she wasn't breathing, before silently exiting through the open window.

The gang sat on the couch watching the movie. It had been an hour since Toadette had left, but no one really seemed to notice. Diddy Kong's stomach growled loudly.

"Man, I'm starving.." He told the group. Luigi's eyes widened.

"Toadette left an hour ago to make some popcorn." He said.

"Oh my god..." Diddy whispered.

Rosalina paused the movie. Silently and slowly, the group walked in complete fear to the kitchen. They poked their heads in the door. Nobody was in the room. Peach slowly took a step in the room, as if expecting someone to jump out at her. Since nothing did, the group thought it was ok to look around. Peach continued further into the room. Still, there was no sign of Toadette. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and she tripped over something hard and cold.

"Ow!" She shrieked.

Peach turned to see what she had tripped over. Her reaction to what it was, was a loud, ear-shattering scream.

"What is it?" Daisy called as the rest of the gang ran over to where Peach sat on the ground. Daisy's eyes widened as she saw the answer to her question.

"TOADETTE!" Toad screamed as he fell to the ground.

Peach had tripped over Toadette's dead body. Toad was crying over Toadette. She had always been his best friend. The others stood awkwardly behind the scene. They weren't really sure how to react to all of this. Suddenly, King Boo appeared. Toad stood up and backed away nervously. King Boo cackled as he picked up Toadette and vanished.

"Um. So, is th-that what h-happens when you're k-killed?" Toad managed to say.

"Well, we couldn't just leave her there, could we?" Bowser Jr retorted angrily.

"Bowser Jr is right, Toad." Dixie Kong said, consolingly.

Toad nodded sadly and walked out of the room. He headed up the stairs to his room. He wasn't in the mood for finishing the movie. The gang watched as the sad little mushroom boy faded in the darkness of the second floor.

"I'm going to go comfort him." Yoshi said, running up the stairs.

The group didn't really have anything else to do but return to their movie. And so, they watched the rest and when it ended, they went up to bed, silently.

Mario shifted in his bed. He felt as if he had been awake for hours. Choosing not to sleep at the moment, he sat up in his bed and turned the night lamp on. Mario cocked his head in confusion at Luigi's bed. Luigi wasn't there. Mario assured himself that he probably had just gone to the bathroom. He tried to ignore the confusion and suspicion bubbling inside him.

Diddy Kong stared at the clock on his bedside table.

'2:00 AM' it read.

Diddy Kong sighed. He desperately needed to go to the bathroom. Diddy had seen horror movies before, and he knew what happened to those who were stupid enough to venture out alone into the darkness. He was torn between going and staying.

'Staying would be the safer choice...' He thought. 'WELL, MAN UP!'

Diddy sighed and got out of bed. He opened the door and peered into the hallway. It was pitch black but luckily, he wasn't far from the bathroom. He tiptoed to the door and yanked it open. He quickly turned on the lights.

Diddy sighed in relief as nothing was hiding in the bathroom. He quickly relieved himself, then ran to the sink. He calmly washed his hands. Diddy sighed and looked up at himself in the mirror. He was frozen in fear. Standing in the bathtub behind him was a figure in a black, blood stained cloak.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Diddy screamed as the figure pulled out the same bloody steak knife that was used to kill Toadette.

The killer threw the knife at Diddy, only missing him by inches. Instead, it hit the mirror, shattering it all over the floor.

It was a life or death situation. Diddy Kong ran for the door and into the hallway. The killer, who had retrieved his knife, followed him outside the bathroom. Diddy panicked as he ran down the stairs to the first floor. He was being followed by a murderer. Diddy hadn't ran this fast in his life. He could hear the killer's footsteps coming closer. He darted for the basement door and ran downstairs.

The basement was old, extremely dark and full of dusty pieces of furniture. Diddy acted quickly and chose to hide behind a huge couch facing the wall. He was hyperventilating at this point. Diddy sat like that for 5 minutes and was beginning to calm down. One could hear a pin drop in this basement. He had managed to lose the murderer! Diddy smiled triumphantly behind the couch. His smile faded as he heard what sounded like a door knob being turned. He cringed as he heard the door swing open, which made a loud creak.

Step by step, someone was slowly making their way down the stairs. Every time he took another step, a sickening creak was heard that made Diddy's heart beat even faster.

Diddy army crawled behind a chain of furniture beside the couch. There was a door on the left wall. Diddy supposed if he could make it there, he would be safer than he is now. He could hear the sounds of the killer searching through pieces of furniture. His desire to reach the room became more powerful. Diddy was so close to the door now. He was crouched behind a small chair right beside the door. He could just make out the handle in the darkness. He slowly peeked an eye out from behind the left side of the chair, facing the wide basement hallway. The coast seemed to be clear. Diddy didn't really hear any noises, so he was confident the killer was farther away. Just to be sure, he checked the right side of the chair.

As Diddy turned to take a peek, he came face to face with a pair of great big eyes, which appeared to be glowing in the darkness. Diddy could see the glare of the steak knife in his hand. He panicked and lunged for the handle of the door, frantically trying to open it. The killer grabbed Diddy's leg, trying to pull him down. Diddy was stronger than he looked, but the killer was smart. He thrust his knife in Diddy's leg.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Diddy screamed out in pain. He fell to the floor, cringing.

The killer advanced closer to Diddy and pulled out the steak knife. He towered over Diddy, who lay pale beneath him. The killer raised both arms above his head, knife in his hands. Diddy was helpless. All he could do was scream, as the killer plunged the knife into his chest. Going to the bathroom in the middle of the night, had been the worst decision ever made.

**This chapter was probably a bit more gory than the last. I actually freaked myself out writing it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that. :)**


	4. Who's the killer?

**Chapter 4: Who's the killer?**

**Sorry if I took a long time to post this. Thanks again for all the reviews. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario characters. **

Mario awoke the next morning and immediately stared at Luigi's bed. The plumber in green was back and fast asleep.

"LUIGI!" Mario yelled as he threw a pillow at him.

"Uhh.. Wh-what?" Luigi grumbled.

"Where were you last night?" Mario asked.

Luigi sat up straight in bed.

"Oh. Um, I sleep walk.."

Luigi refused to make eye contact with Mario as he left the room.

While watching Luigi exit the room, Mario's suspicions grew larger. There was definitely something odd about all of this.

Mario got dressed then headed outside. He turned to knock on the door beside his. Yoshi opened the door and Mario entered. He would confide in one of his close friends of his suspicions.

"What's wrong?" Yoshi questioned.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and Luigi was missing. Then, this morning he was back and he was acting all weird." Mario answered.

"Look, Mario, as suspicious as it sounds, this is Luigi we're talking about. He would never kill someone. He wouldn't hurt a fly!" Yoshi said.

"You're right. I'm just being paranoid." Mario mumbled as he exited Yoshi's room. He began walking down the stairs, when there was a scream and a crash. Mario was roughly pushed aside as someone came running down the stairs.

"DIDDY KONG IS NOT IN HIS BED!" Donkey Kong screamed, as he searched frantically around the house. Dixie Kong shortly followed, also looking worried.

Everyone started coming out of their rooms, due to the Kongs.

"What's going on?" Wario demanded, looking very groggy.

"Diddy wasn't in his bed. If you ask me, he probably just-"

A loud scream was heard throughout the house, followed by sobs.

"That doesn't sound too good." Rosalina remarked.

The group walked over to the basement door. The sobs and screams were coming from down there. Everyone knew what had probably happened. They made their way down into the basement expecting the obvious. Sure enough, DK and Dixie were kneeling next to Diddy Kong's body.

"Let's just let them be..." Birdo quietly said.

The gang walked back upstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast.

"So, who do you think the murderer is?" Peach asked Daisy, back up in their room.

"Waluigi. The guy's a creep." Daisy responded.

"He is mysterious. I agree with your opinion." Peach said.

"But if it is Waluigi, do you think Wario is also in on it?" Daisy asked.

"I'm not sure. It's possible. They both are, hmm...troubled." Peach said.

Daisy's face lit up. "Hey! I have an idea!"

She leaned in to whisper her idea in Peach's ear.

Yoshi and Toad sat on a bench in the backyard. Toad was still recovering from Toadette's death.

"Who do you think the killer is?" He quietly asked Yoshi.

"Well, I think it's Bowser or Bowser Jr. I mean, the two are villains. It makes total sense."

"You're probably right." Toad answered.

Bowser Jr stepped outside at that moment. Yoshi and Toad immediately looked down.

"What are you two being so secretive about?" He spat at them.

"None of your business." Yoshi calmly responded.

Bowser Jr glared at the two before leaving.

"Wow.. he is definitely the murderer..." Toad said.

Dixie Kong entered her bedroom. Birdo was sitting on her bed, looking bored.

"Hey." Dixie said.

"Hey." Birdo responded without looking at her.

"Listen, do you have any idea who it could be?" Dixie asked.

"The killer? You know, I've been thinking about that. I'm positive it's Rosalina. She's very quiet and no one really knows her that well. Also, she's not unintelligent."

"That's a good point. She is definitely smart enough to be the killer..." Dixie said.

In a corner of the basement, the killer was bent over a vent, listening to everyone's conversations. The killer slowly stood up, listening to everyone's accusations.

"Well. We definitely have some smart people in this house." The killer laughed.

**Are any of the accusations correct? What is Daisy's big plan? Find out in Chapter 5, coming soon! **


	5. Daisy's plan

**Chapter 5: Daisy's plan**

**Sorry, it's been a while, I had a hard time deciding the plot for this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mario characters.**

**Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Birdo, DK, Dixie, Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr. **

**Dead: Toadette, Diddy Kong. (Thanks to Owen96 for that helpful suggestion!)**

"Are you sure about this, Daisy?" Peach asked.

"Yeah. It'll be fun!"

"But, it's dangerous."

"Yeah, but if we follow the plan then we won't get caught."

"You're right. I mean, we've thought this over so many times."

"Yes. And, it'll be night time, so it'll be harder to spot it."

"Okay. So, when he walks into the living room, we'll pull the ropes and he'll be hoisted up into the air in a net."

"Exactly."

"But, how are we going to lure the killer into the trap?"

"Easy. You have to lure he or she in. Just stand in the kitchen, and he'll for sure try to kill you. Then all you have to do is run towards the trap. Then I'll pull the ropes and we can see who the killer is! If anything goes wrong, just call out for help."

Peach nodded, reluctantly. She was unsure of Daisy's plan, but at the same time, she did want to know who this killer was. She decided to think on the bright side and assume everything was going to go well.

"Okay, I think Waluigi and Wario are still watching the television. We'll have to wait for them to go up to bed before we set up our trap."

"Hey, what time is it?" Wario asked his brother.

"Umm.." Waluigi pondered. "10:45"

"I see. Maybe, we should head up soon?"

"Relax, we're fine."

"B-but the killer?" Wario said, trying not to sound scared.

"Oh, yeah that. Well, can we at least finish our show?" Waluigi asked.

"Yes." Wario said, hesitantly.

"For the third time, we'll place the rope over the-"

"Shhh! I hear footsteps!" Peach hissed.

The two girls fell silent, listening to the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"It must be Wario and Waluigi! We can set up the trap soon!"

Daisy opened the door a crack and peered out into the deserted hallway. There was a light on in the bathroom and two voices sounded inside: Wario and Waluigi. They were most likely getting ready to go to sleep, which meant in a matter of minutes, Peach and Daisy could commence 'Daisy's ingenious plan' as Daisy liked to call it.

10 minutes passed by extremely slowly to the two girls sitting by the door of the room, anxiously waiting to start setting up.

When no sound was heard, Peach tiptoed out into the hallway, and motioned for Daisy to follow. The two dragged the net as quietly as they could into the hallway and down the stairs, both on the lookout for the killer. They laid the net onto the floor in front of the door that led to the kitchen then tied the ends over the banister overlooking the living room.

"Perfect." Daisy whispered. "Alright, get in position."

Peach slowly nodded. She stared at the kitchen door as she listened to the sound of Daisy heading upstairs to the ropes.

Peach sighed and entered the kitchen. She looked around. There was no sign of movement or sounds. She took deep breaths, waiting for the killer to strike. Peach felt a little awkward just standing in the middle of the room, practically offering herself as bait to the killer.

She didn't exactly know when the killer would arrive, and was starting to wonder how long she would be here. She stood in the same spot for 20 minutes, keeping a sharp eye out for the killer. Her legs were beginning to tire from standing for so long, so she decided to pull up a chair to sit down. Peach walked over to grab a chair from the dinner table.

As Peach turned to place the chair in the middle of the room, a hand shot out from under the table and grabbed her ankle. Peach screamed and fell, dropping the chair in the process. She kicked the killer's face in an attempt to break free.

"Ow!" The killer moaned as Peach's foot hit his face.

The killer's grip loosened on Peach's ankle, allowing her to escape from his hold. She darted into the living and past the trap. The killer who wasn't far behind, managed to trip Peach by pulling the net beneath her feet.

"Is he or she in the net?" Daisy called, unable to see what was happening due to where she was positioned with the rope.

The killer approached Peach on the ground, holding a sledgehammer that was being kept inside his cloak. Peach backed up as the killer prepared to whack her with it. As the killer raised his sledgehammer, Peach caught a glimpse of his face and froze in absolute shock.

"Daisy, I know who it is! It's-"

"Peach?"

Peach's voice had been cut off by a large noise.

Daisy let go of the rope holding the net up, which fell to the ground, and rushed to see what was happening.

Peach, lay on the ground, with a severely bruised and slightly bloody face and the killer was dashing away from the scene. Daisy caught a glimpse of the sledgehammer as the killer ran out of sight.

"Oh my god..." Daisy muttered running down to Peach.

"What's going on?" Yoshi said, coming out of his room. The commotion had woken the others up.

Daisy was kneeling over Peach's body. She checked for a pulse. Daisy sighed in relief as she felt a small pulse.

"She's alive!"

"But she's been knocked out!" Mario said, running down to see her.

"Good, she knows who the killer is, when she wakes up, she can tell us!" Daisy said, unsure whether to frown or smie.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Mario said, looking devastated.

**I hope you all liked it his chapter, and that it wasn't confusing in any way. Don't forget to review :)**


	6. Murder in the attic

**Chapter 6: Murder in the Attic**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! Disclaimer: I do not own any Mario characters.**

**Alive: Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Waluigi, Wario, Toad, Yoshi, Birdo, Rosalina, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Dixie, DK. **

**Dead: Toadette, Diddy. **

Daisy couldn't sleep that night. She was too anxious for Peach to wake up and for this to be all over. Once she knew who the killer was, there would be no more worrying. And since everyone would know who it is, he or she probably wouldn't kill anyone else.

It was 8:00 in the morning and the house was silent. Daisy glanced over at Peach's bed. Still, the princess lay there, unconscious, although it looked like she was just sleeping.

There was a small knock on the door and Luigi entered, followed by Yoshi, both looking nervous.

"Still hasn't woken up." Luigi stated.

"Nope. When do you think she'll wake up?"

"Probably sometime today. And then she'll be able to tell us who the killer is." Luigi said, staring at up his feet.

"She'll be okay, 'Weege." Daisy said, smiling at her nickname for him.

The three left the room, and headed downstairs. Soon, everyone had joined them, except for Peach. Daisy let them know Peach's current state and soon they all went off to do their own business. For instance, Wario and Waluigi had gone to explore the attic.

"Gosh, there are so many boxes up here.." Wario pointed out.

"I agree. Not much stuff that looks interesting." Waluigi said.

"Hey! Look what I found!" Wario yelled at his brother.

Wario had pulled off the covers on an old ping pong table.

"Bet we can find the ball and paddles nearby?" Wario asked.

"Of course. They've got to be in one of the boxes." Waluigi commented, searching through r nearest box.

Wario began searching through a box too, but jumped suddenly at the sound of someone coming up the stairs, spilling the contents.

"Waluigi! Someone's coming! It's probably the killer!" Wario whispered to Waluigi.

"HIDE!" Waluigi yelled, tripping over multiple boxes in the process.

Wario shoved empty boxes infront of themselves and the two sat, trying not to make a sound.

"What the... Wario? Waluigi?"

"Bowser?"

"It wasn't the killer, dumb-ass!" Waluigi yelled, punching his brother's arm.

Wario glared at his brother, then turned to Bowser.

"What are you doing up here?" Wario asked Bowser, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Same reason as you. Find something entertaining to do." Bowser shrugged.

"Oh, I see." Wario said. "Well, we found this ping long table, you can help us find the paddles."

The three searched through boxes for the paddles and a ball. Waluigi had managed to find one paddle. Aside from that, they hadn't had much luck. Bowser had found a cluster of boxes, and was searching through it. He had roughly shoved his hand in one, searching for the other paddle or the ball.

"Hey guys, I got somethi- AHHHHHHH!" Bowser screamed.

"What?" Wario yelled, sounding alarmed.

"It's the murderer!" Bowser yelled back.

"Where are you?" Waluigi screamed, looking around the room for a sign of movement.

Bowser had discovered the killer's hiding spot instead of a paddle or ping long ball. The killer had stabbed his arm with his steak knife and was advancing with his other weapon, the sledgehammer.

"Bowser, are you alright?" Wario said walking up behind him.

Bowser cringed as the killer took a swing at Bowser, roughly hitting him in the middle of his face with the sledgehammer. Bowser was knocked backwards, and fell on top of Wario.

"AHHHHHHH!" Wario screamed in pain, as the spikes on Bowser's shell pierced his body. He died seconds after.

The killer was repeatedly whacking Bowser with the sledgehammer, making sure he was dead this time. Waluigi, who was watching the whole thing happen from behind boxes, was devastated that his brother had been killed. He slowly tiptoed out of the attic and to his room.

The killer bent over the victims, inspecting them to make sure they were both dead.

Mario walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. He slowly opened the door to Peach and Daisy's room, peeking inside. Peach was sitting up in bed, looking around the room.

"Daisy! EVERYONE! She's awake!" Mario screeched down the stairs.

Daisy immediately came running up the stairs and dashed into room.

"Who is it?" She practically yelled at Peach.

"What?" Peach asked.

"Who's the killer?" Daisy asked more calmly this time.

"Killer?" Peach questioned.

Daisy took a step back.

"Oh my god, she doesn't remember."

"She suffered immense head trauma. She might have amnesia." Birdo said, seriously.

"Peach, who am I?" Daisy said, motioning to herself.

"A girl?" Peach said, looking extremely confused.

"Does anyone look familiar to you?" Daisy asked.

"Umm.. no." Peach said. "I-I'm sorry?"

"No.. no it's ok." Daisy said.

"It's possible for her to regain memories." DK said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Well, hopefully she does before it's all too late." Daisy said.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review! **


End file.
